My Little Red Thread
by emeraldoni
Summary: There is something that binds people when they love one another, something that only those two can see. That is why the wedding ring was made, so that bond could be proclaimed to everyone, even if it is just a little string...InuYashaxKagome...'InuYasha'


**My Little Red Thread**

By: emeraldoni

_Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha._

Sometimes life happens in unexpected ways. For instance, Kagome never expected they would defeat Naraku so easily, and she certainly never expected to purify the jewel. Then with InuYasha kissing her that one time… well, she was in shock. Of course, that seemed to have been a one time deal, seeing as how that certain hanyou had been avoiding her of late. He could barely even look her in the eye!

Sometimes Kagome had to wonder if that kiss was a fluke, or some other accident of the fates. Maybe InuYasha had suddenly become possessed by some type of-of, oh, she didn't know! A parasite maybe?

No matter, the point was that InuYasha couldn't even look her strait in the eye. His odd behavior had actually started fairly recently. After the end of… she liked to call it the 'fight' with Naraku, but the name wasn't very apt considering they hadn't really 'fought', more like they had trapped him.

(Kagome felt it had been a big let down when they got rid of the vile man—who sometimes she felt a little sorry for. She had thought there would be this huge battle of cunning and strength and near death experiences. In the end, she had only ended up using one arrow.)

(And then to say that was a let down was nothing compared to purifying the jewel. The stupid thing—with her stupid selfless wish—had stayed the same, just without the glow. There was no big light, or high wind, not even a peek from some booming voice of the heavens. Kagome just made a wish—at first she thought 'world peace' but figured that to be a little too… okay, completely moronic, so she just decided to wish for everyone to be happy. In the end, the 'grand finally' of their adventure had been a huge disappointment)

After Naraku had been defeated, Kagome thought her life would get much easier, maybe being able to juggle school and the feudal era at a little easier pace, but that was not meant to be. InuYasha, now with nothing to do, had become even _more _demanding of her presence. It was ridiculous really, considering he had absolutely no good excuses to keep her away from her studies. And she was almost finished with high school too; she really needed to crack down on the books if she wanted to get into a decent university.

And then lately, with him being needy and avoiding her at the same time, well… she had no idea what to do about the sometimes thoughtless inu hanyou.

These thoughts were swept away though, as Kagome stood outside the gates of her high school. Sometimes she just lamented the fact that her fellow students (mostly) had life so much easier than her.

This made her come up with one conclusion as she walked to her classroom.

'_Life sucks.'_

**Oooo000OOO000oooO**

InuYasha fiddled with a loose string on his fire rat haori while her stared up at the frustrating sky. He lay on the frustrating ground, on a frustrating patch of grass against the frustrating well where that frustrating girl had gone.

Basically, InuYasha was feeling… frustrated.

He growled at the bright red string tangling up in his nails as he made an attempt to throw the string away from him (though it really seemed to like him, because through some unimaginable force it kept sticking to him).

Kagome was so-so- stupid! Why couldn't she just stay here? InuYasha had thought that after Naraku's death she wouldn't hesitate to be with him, but she did. Actually, she did more than hesitate; she spent nearly all of time either at 'school' or immersed in her Kami damned text books.

There just had to be _some _way to keep her here, away from stupid 'school.'

InuYasha sighed as he slumped against the, letting one arm hang over the edge as he stared in the hollow depth. This position was soon abandoned for one of annoyance though, as he sensed a certain _someone_ intruding upon his sulk

"Ah, InuYasha, I thought I would find you here."

InuYasha glared at the offending figure and then at the ground, "What the hell are you doing here, pervert?"

Miroku gave a light chuckle, collapsing onto the ground next to the irritated hanyou, "I just came to talk. I'm assuming Lady Kagome has yet to show up?"

InuYasha crossed his arms, hiding his hands in the rumples sleeves of his haori, at the same time hunching his shoulders, "Feh, what do you think?"

"Hmmm, she sure has been gone quite a bit, hasn't she?"

"Feh."

"Soon, she will be gone from us forever, you know."

The hanyou, once irritated, became angry, "No she won't! She has us here, she would never leave!"

Miroku stroked his chin, staring up at the sky with a devious smile on his handsome features, "True, but that can't always keep a true woman back. She won't come if she has nothing here."

A low, aggressive rumble could be heard from next to the monk, but he ignored it, continuing on with his… urging.

"But you know… something… _official _might be able to keep her around."

InuYasha glance out of the corner of his eye suspiciously, almost afraid to ask, "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, nothing, just, you know, with a bond, Kagome would be able to spend _much _more time here, with you. And you could spend _much _more time with her."

"Bond…"

"Yes, I remember Kagome told Sango something about… _marriage—"_

InuYasha jumped up, falling back on his rear, "_What? _Are you crazy?"

Miroku ignore the obvious panic attack his friend was having, trying to stay on track, "Yes, I think it would be perfect for you two. I mean, me and Sango have done, we are perfectly happy… _together._ Maybe you need to consider something like it, so then Lady Kagome wont wonder away from you." Miroku added the finishing touch, "She might even find another _man, _InuYasha. Would you want that?"

"Shut up! You don't know anything!" Inuyasha lurched up, and with a thump against the robed man, he made an escape into the well.

Miroku sat back, rubbing the tender spot on his skull, "Oh, Sango, I only do this for you."

**Oooo000OOO000oooO**

_Oh god, _she was so _bored._

Kagome rubbed her eyes once more in an attempt to keep herself awake, the lecture her professor was droning on about slowly dragging out the limit of her concentration. How did he even expect them to learn with his _voice? _It was just-just, so… _dull. _Kagome was used to all sorts of different voices: high and grating, deep and sexy, smooth and silky, she had heard them all.

They all ran through her tired brain, nudging out the one voice she should have been paying attention to. Overriding them all was one familiar sound that kept flashing under her ears.

It mostly said stuff like, "Die! You bastard!" or "Get back here! You coward!" or "Shut up!" and most common of all, "Feh!"

Kagome began to curse InuYasha's voice, seeing as how it was infiltrating every thing right now, she swore she could actually hear it right about now.

Wait a minute…

**Oooo000OOO000oooO**

InuYasha grumbled as he stalked out of the well house and into the quant family home where his Kagome stayed. Sighing he glanced at the clock (which Kagome explained to him, that after the symbols looked a certain way, then she would be home) and his dropped even farther as he saw that the time was far from when she would get home.

He plopped himself down by the table, legs crossed as he pressed his elbows into the grainy wood, ranting to himself about 'unreasonable wenches.'

Glancing up the sound of the door, InuYasha caught Kagome's mother smiling down at him.

"InuYasha, it's nice of you to visit."

InuYasha shifted uncomfortably, "Hn."

"Would you like some ramen?"

His ears visibly perked and his posture straitened. With wide eyes he stared at her hopefully. Mrs. Higurashi let loose a merry laugh as she walked past him, "I'll take that as a yes."

As she bustled around the kitchen, InuYasha fell back into his lackadaisical positing again, staring aimlessly at his own imaginings.

After an indiscernible amount of time a hand slipped into his view, holding a Styrofoam cup of mouthwatering bliss. Before he could dig in though, something else caught InuYasha's attention.

"What's that?"

Mrs. Higurashi questioned him silently, then looked to where he was staring pointedly.

"Ah, my wedding ring…"

InuYasha cocked his head slightly in curiosity, and Kagome's mother sat down, ready to explain.

"You know what marriage is?" He nodded, "Well, now it is a kind of… tradition I guess you could call it, for the man to give the woman a ring when they are to get married. It sort of is a symbolic gesture of love between the two; as well a sign showing everyone else that you are together." The woman was staring fondly at the ring, twisting and turning the golden band in a nostalgic manner, "It's like an exchanging of the hearts."

InuYasha blinked and started slowly getting up from his position. He nodded to the softly smiling woman, then left the room.

Mind in turmoil, the hanyou, grabbing a hat on his way out, began to make his way down the shrine steps, sniffing the air, following the direction of his future.

**Oooo000OOO000oooO**

No way.

There was no friggen' way.

Kagome let out a string of curses (fittingly, they were all obtained from the one she was directing them at) as her eyes locked upon the closed door.

The teacher, setting his book down, looked curiously at the door. The sound of her name being shouted made his eyes turn to her, as well as the rest of the class.

"Kagome!"

The door slammed open, and a certain red clad hanyou walked in, striding strait towards her. Kagome shot up in her desk, eyes snapping as she glared at him.

"InuYasha!" She hissed, "What do you think you are doing?"

InuYasha, stopping right in front of her, stared down at her, "I have to ask you something."

The miko-student glanced at her teacher (who was too much in shock to do anything) and the rest of the class (shocked as well) before she turned to face him once again, "And you just _had _to ask this _now?"_

"Yes, wench, now shut up!"

"What'd you say?"

InuYasha growled, then taking her hands in his (which somehow reminded Kagome of Koga) he—with bright red cheeks—uttered two words, "Marry me."

The room was absolutely silent. Kagome gaped up at the oddly dressed boy—no, young man—in front of her, her mouth closing and opening like a fish.

"Eh… what?"

InuYasha let loose another growl as he grabbed her ring finger, and hunching over it, began to tie something around it.

"Uhm, InuYasha?"

Avoiding her gaze, he let go of her hands, staring intently at her desk, "Well?"

Studying her finger, Kagome saw a thin, bright red thread tied around her ring finger. A string from his haori.

"Okay." She whispered, "I'll marry you."

InuYasha's face was as red as his clothes as he scratched the back of his hat clad headm "Good."

The sound of a throat clearing interrupted them out of their bemused states, and they turned towards her professor, "Well, young love is a beautiful thing, I've heard, but I think it can wait until _after _class."

Both young adults faces flushed as they turned away, nodding—InuYasha muttering, in his case.

Shutting up, in a swift flash of motion, InuYasha pecked his fiancé of the lips, whispering a goodbye as he sprinted out of the room.

As soon as he was gone, the place erupted into a chaotic mess of swirling emotion and rushed murmurs.

"Oh my God, Kagome! You're getting married!" Squealed Yuka beside her.

The sounds of "Calm down! Calm down!" Was heard from the teacher, as well as, "I'll see you after class, Higurashi."

Kagome just stared at the finger, the little thread tied neatly around it, a smile on her face.

**A/N: **okay, I'm not really happy with this story. Actually I don't really like it at all. I was distracted, and I had to rewrite it a second time because the first one was lost because of my idiot brother messing around. I am really disappointed with this, I don't even know why I'm posting it. I guess I just don't want to leave it hanging, like the waste of an hour it is.

Oh well.

For those of you that read 'The Difference between Time and Distance': I'm sorry. I just haven't felt like writing a new chapter. For some reason my inspiration for that story dwindled. It was never an easy one to write, I always stumbled and I feel that the thing shows a grungier, sad, disappointing side of my writing skills. I will try to get the next chapter out soon, but… who knows…

Anyways, until the next time (please don't kill me for this, though I will accept any type of review, hopefully they will be positive or constructive, but you can't have everything, right?) Take care of yourselves…

emeraldoni


End file.
